True Friends
by Kanata Bear
Summary: Miley Stewart and the Grey brothers were friends but a lot has change when she met an Asian twins named Seiichi and Keiichi. It feels like sh was taken away, will their friendship be stonger than the bond that is starting to form?


**Miley**

Miley Stewart is the little girl neighbor of the Grey family. She's the same age as the youngest Grey brothers, Nate. She was their playmate and almost like a sister to them.

"Miley?" a gentle voice came calling the young Stewart who was busy playing tea party with her stuffed buddies.

"So Mr. Bear, want another tea?" She asked the blue teddy bear in front of her.

"You Mrs. Giraffe?"

"Miley?" came the voice once again. This time the little princess turned to look at her mother.

"Yes, mommy?" she ask while tilting her head on one side.

Her mother smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"You have company." She said before stepping aside to show her playmates.

Her eyes would twinkle with excitement as she saw the Grey brothers. Her three playmates would grin at her after seeing her face. Standing up excitedly as she clasped her little hands while approaching the three.

Her mother could only smile at her daughter who was dragging the three boys to join her.

"I'll live you four, play nice okay?" she said as she exit the living room.

"Jase, Shane, Natey! Join me!"

Shane grimace. "No way am I playing tea party."

"Yeah, we're not girls." Agreed Nate.

"But I have cookies." Miley said.

"Cookies? Count me in!" Jason said as he was about to follow Miley.

"No way, Jase! We're boys we're not playing tea party, it's for girls." Shane said stopping Jason.

Nate only nodded.

"Oh, right." Jason said finally realizing.

"Let's play another game." Shane insisted

Miley's blue eyes started to turn glassy. "But I really wanna play tea party." She sniffed and wipe her tears.

The three boys couldn't help but feel guilty.

Miley walked to her little table as she was about to pick up her little stuffed friends.

"Miley's sorry Mr. Bear…" She said wiping her tears. "Looks like you won't have tea."

The three boys look at the girl as she stared at the teddy bear and hugged it.

"Look guys like I said a while ago, tea party sounds great." Shane said finally giving in.

"Yeah, specially when I'm hungry." Nate agreed.

Miley look at their direction and stopped sobbing.

"Really?" She asked while wiping her tears.

_Miley was always fond of the Grey brothers. She like them in different ways_

The two brothers nodded making her beam in happiness. She hugged her two friends and looked at Jason and smirk. Jason grinned evilly as he read her mind.

_One thing about Jason that Miley liked is he knows her secret façade. He was her partner in crime._

Miley looked at the two younger Grey's and pout. "But I think I don't want to play tea party anymore, I don't think you would really like it,"

The two shook their heads immediately.

"Whatever you want to play Miley we'll play along." Shane said.

"Really?" She asked innocently.

"Really." Shane nodded.

_Miley liked Shane for mostly he's like the leader, what ever he says goes._

"Yay!" She jumped up and down. "Now, let's play house!" She said.

"I'll be Mommy, Jase will be daddy and you two will be our lovely daughters."

The two eyes widen.

"What?! Can't we be sons?" Shane asked.

"I wanna have daughters."

"But we're BOYS Miles." Nate tried to explain.

Her blue orbs turn glassy again.

Nate sighed and hugged her little friend.

"Fine." He gave in.

_That's what Miley like in Nate. He was her favorite because he can't resist her. He's the closest to Miley not because they're the same age but because he tries to comfort her when she's about to cry. He was her prince and she was the princess._

Nate looked at his brother for approval which he nodded. Nate wiped her tears.

"So mommy what do we do?" She smiled again and looked at Jason.

"Daddy, please bring our daughters their dresses."

Jason smirked inwardly. "Yes, honey."

The two little boy's eyes widen once more. "WHAT?!"

And so they fell in the trap once again.


End file.
